Los sueños en la cabeza de Harry
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Este es un Cedric/Harry que escribí ara un amigo. Había prometido no publicarlo, pero la verdad me quedó muy bien. Se los comparto. Disfruten.


_A Cedric se le rasgó la mochila. Libros, plumas y rollos de pergamino se esparcieron por el suelo, y varios frascos de tinta se rompieron._

—_No se molesten –dijo Cedric, irritado, a sus amigos cuando se inclinaron a ayudarlo a recoger las cosas. –Díganle a Flitwick que no tardaré, vamos._

_Aquello era lo que Harry había pretendido. Guardo su varita en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y corrió hacia donde estaba el chico._

—_Hola –le saludó Harry pasándole su ejemplar de "Guía de la transformación, nivel superior" salpicado de tinta._

Harry recordó todo esto como si hubiera sido ayer. Algo muy peculiar había visto en los ojos del castaño que, a la fecha, no podía olvidar aquella sonrisa, la luz en los ojos e, incluso, el color de los mismos. Grises.

No eran de la clase de gris deprimente, no eran como los de los Malfoy. Eran de un gris muy especial. Como el gris de una tormenta en la que lo que más que te atrae del día es el clima fresco, la ganas de sentarte frente a la ventana con una tasa llena de té, una buena charla con tus mejores amigos o acariciar al gato, propio o de tu mejor amiga.

— _¿Por qué me lo has dicho? –preguntó._

"Porque tus ojos son hermosos y tu sonrisa es lo primero que reflejan".

No se lo dijo en el momento pero definitivamente estaba convencido de eso. Estaba realmente seguro de que Cedric era una persona que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. No sabría si era algo así como se quieren las parejas, o la atracción que hay entre dos adolecentes en plena revolución hormonal; quizá jamás lo sabría, pero realmente no le importaba.

Sabía que Cedric le gustaba. Cuando caminaba, reía, comía o lo miraba y sonreía como una simple muestra de modales aunque todos sus amigos señalaran el botón de "Potter apesta"; él nunca veía eso, se perdía en esa sonrisa.

Harry estaba con el agua hasta la cintura en aquella enorme bañera del baño de prefectos. De verdad que era bonita y él se la había recomendado para, así, descubrir de qué trataba la segunda prueba; o al menos intentar saber algo. La realidad era que apenas había visto el baño, mecánicamente se acerco a la bañera se desvistió cuando la bañera estuvo llena y se sumergió de cuerpo completo. Recargado en la orilla y mirando al ventanal de la sirena se perdió pensando en aquello.

—_Escucha… -dijo Cedric en voz muy baja cuando Ron se perdió de vista. –Te debo una por haberme dicho lo de los dragones. ¿Tu huevo de oro gime cuando lo abres?_

Sólo recordaba sus palabras.

Le dijo que tomara un baño de agua caliente en ese cuarto. Reflexionar sobre las cosas en el agua caliente. Después volvió a hacerlo; sonreír como él sabía, dejar a Harry en un estado perdido mientras bajaba la escalera para reencontrarse con Cho.

Sintió el agua moverse de nuevo, a su alrededor y miró hacia todos lados. A su izquierda encontró el objeto de sus pensamientos.

—Yo que tú lo metería al agua.

Se quedó tan perdido en él mismo, que no reaccionó hasta que la risa de Cedric llegó a sus oídos. Se puso frente a él, y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, lo miró por largo rato y, sin pensar, lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Se abrazó a él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como si fuera un mecanismo automático y jamás volviera a abrirse. Entonces lo impensable sucedió.

Él le correspondió el beso y también lo abrazó por la cintura. Sus cuerpos pegándose bajo el agua, sus manos acariciando la piel que tenían a su disposición, el agua chorreando por donde tenía camino. Todo parecía el sueño en la cabeza de Harry.

Todo sucedió rápido tal cual empezó, Harry estaba friccionando su erección contra la pierna de Cedric, mientras él gemía por la tersa piel del miembro del moreno, la cual no tenía nada que envidiar a la piel de un bebe. El castaño deslizó su mano por la espalda del niño-que-vivió hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual masajeó y acarició hasta extraer gemidos guturales de la garganta del Gryffindor.

~*~

Ambos terminaron aquello. Pasión desenfrenada en una bañera en esa noche, cuando parecía que la vida misma era dominada por sonrisas y miradas traviesas, manos atrevidas, besos que caían en la piel mojada del otro. Miembros erectos que entraban y salían de una forma desquiciantemente encantadora. Gemidos que llenaban la habitación hasta las tuberías y rebotaban contra sus oídos haciendo todo más caliente; más apasionado y fuerte.

Harry tuvo que regresar días después de aquello a investigar sobre lo que le había dicho Cedric, antes de que comenzara todo. "Yo que tú lo metería en el agua". Debajo del agua, la fonética era un asco, pero fuera era peor. Casi habría jurado que lo que resbalaba desde sus oídos era sangre y no agua que caía de sus cabellos. Así que, en pro de la salud de su aparato auditivo aguantó el aire y logró memorizar la canción pero cuando salía del agua por última vez, volvió a toparse de frente con aquellos ojos grises, aquella sonrisa que irradiaba y aquellos besos que lo envenenaban.


End file.
